Sex and the Soul
by Slash Master
Summary: Angel thinks the sex clause in his curse is weakening. Lindsey wants to help find out.


Title: Sex and the Soul 1/?  
Author: Spiked  
Feedback: I don't do this for the money, so give to me at spikedangels@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: If I owned these boys, they would be dressed in chocolate body paint for the rest of their lives.   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: General Season 2 of Angel. If any.  
Pairing: Angel/Lindsey  
Archive: List archives, Beyond Expectations, everyone ask and ye shall receive.   
Summary: The sex clause in Angel's curse is weakening since he had sex with Darla. Lindsey wants to help find out if that's true.  
  
His hands brushed against my thighs. He gave a grin, knowing what got me going. He ran his fingers down my back and up again, tracing my tattoo with his middle finger. I responded by turning around, and gently kissing his nipples. He smiled at the sight. I moved up, licking his chest as I went, and met his lips as he showed how much he loved me. Same as I love him. Which is why this can't go any further. I think. I mean, look what happened last time I had sex with someone I loved. But, I loved Darla. Not as much as Buffy, and not in the same way, but it was there. I love Lindsey. In my own way.   
  
"Lindsey? I'm scared."  
  
"Scared? Of what? Me?"   
  
"Us. Having sex. You know what happened before. I don't want that to happen to us."  
  
"Look, you told me you thought the sex clause was weakening. You had sex with Darla, didn't you? You didn't lose your soul, so what are we waiting for?"   
Lindsey kissed Angel's neck, caressing the skin with his tongue. Angel pulled him, holding back his real strength.  
  
"We don't know I won't lose my soul this time. I don't know if I can risk it. If we can." Angel whispered, looking into his lover's deep blue eyes. "I love you too much to risk losing you. I don't know if we can be together anymore."  
  
Angel lent forward, kissed Lindsey deeply, and stood up to get dressed. Lindsey watched his lover dress, his heart torn.  
  
***  
  
I suppose I admired from the first time I saw him. I *know* I felt something when he brushed my chest, to place my business card back into my pocket. I wasn't exactly pleased as punch that he pushed a high paying client out the window and into the light of day. But that didn't stop my cock getting hard as he raised his leg onto the front of Russell Winter's chair, and gave me a perfect view of his beautifully shaped ass. He smiled as he walked past, placing my business card in my pocket, which I had given him earlier. There was something there. I wasn't sure if it was attraction or the early stages of blinding hatred.  
  
***  
  
I remember the first time I saw Lindsey. Just before I asked that bastard if he could fly, I smiled. Not because I knew what I was going to do, but because of what I could smell. Arousal. Mixed with a slight edge of fear. Not fear of me, hell no. Fear because he knew what I was going to do. And for what his bosses might do when they found out that Lindsey fucked up.   
  
But mostly there was the arousal. I smelt it just when I bent over to face Russell. He must have got a good view of my backside. I made sure to get a good feel when I gave him back his card. I would definitely be seeing him again.  
  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell where you? You were with lawyer boy again, weren't you?" Ever since Lindsey had left Wolfram and Hart, Cordleia had had problems with him. Even more so than last time. "I get the mind splitting headaches, and you're getting laid. Bastard." Cordleia sneered at Angel.  
  
"Did you have a vision? Are you ok?" Angel rushed to Cordy, aware that the headaches were lasting longer, and hurting more.  
  
"Not recently. Lindsey was here earlier. Said you two were having problems?" Cordy asked, being careful not to overstep the mark.  
  
"We have stuff to talk about. Why was he here?" Angel asked.  
  
"He said he wanted to talk. Don't know what about." Cordy said, trying to sounds sympathetic.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go meet him. You going to be alright here by yourself?" Angel asked, already heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah, go. It sounded serious." Cordy waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
  
***  
  
Lindsey was in his apartment, downing his third shot of vodka. A knock on the door made him stand up, only to fall back to the floor. Laughing at himself, he picked himself and answered the door. Angel pushed his way in.  
  
"We need to talk. I explained why I'm scared of us. Why can't you just accept it? I want us to be together, but if the cost is my soul, then it just can't be." Angel rested a hand on Lindsey's shoulder, only to find it being shacked it off.  
  
"I know that! I don't want that to happen either, but you've had sex without losing your soul. Which makes me think you don't love me." The last sentence was choked out, the tears starting to flow from Lindsey's deep blue eyes. Angel rested his forehead on Lindsey's, and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I love you. Nothing in this world will change that. But, do you really think it's worth it? We can't risk it. You know that." Angel whispered to his lover, regretting the words as they slipped from his mouth, but still knowing that they were needed.  
  
Lindsey moved away from Angel, and looked him in the eye. "That's not it, is it? You're not scared of losing your soul. You're scared of committing to us, aren't you? You know you won't lose your soul, but you still don't want to be with me, do you?" Lindsey was shouting, and pushing his boyfriend. "Just admit it, Angel. You say you love me, but you don't, do you?" Lindsey stormed out of his apartment, crying for what seemed like the hundredth time since he woke up this morning. Angel stood there, staring at the space Lindsey was standing in. He knew what Lindsey said wasn't true, but how could he prove that? Angel headed for the hotel, allowing Lindsey some time to himself.  
  
  
***  
  
Lindsey was walking along a deserted street, not knowing where he was going. The tears still stung his eyes, threatening to appear again. He decided to go to a bar, and drown his sorrows. He turned the corner to his favorite bar, and it was then a strong arm pulled him into an alley.  
  
"Darla! And Drusilla. What happened to you two? I thought you left?" Lindsey asked, fear erupting from his body, as he saw the two vampire's faces contort into the planes of the demons inside.  
  
"Hush, Lindsey. We know what happened with Angel. You thought you could be with him, didn't you? But he doesn't love you. Not like I do." Darla spoke to Lindsey in her soft, sultry voice. She knew it always managed to captivate him. With a quick motion, Darla grabbed Lindsey's hair, and pulled his head to one side, which gave her direct access to his neck. She sunk her fangs into his neck, and enjoyed the ecstasy that flowed from Lindsey's neck and into the vampire's mouth. A small amount of blood was left when Darla was finished. Lindsey fell to his knees, knowing that death was near. The last thing he saw was Darla cutting her arm and allowing the blood flow. He felt a hand pushing his head onto the self inflicted cut on her arm, and he began to drink. Within seconds, he died. His last thought was of how much he had loved Angel.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
